The voice of Damen and Lucifer
by Mumia0813
Summary: NOT UP FOR ADOPTION! SORRY DECIDED AGAINST IT SORRY!


_**Chapter one**_

 _Present Day~~~~~*October 31st Halloween Day 2040 A.D._

 _During the "Great Exodus", happening in 2020 A.D. the earth was covered in tainted waters filled with dead, decaying bodies. Since the inhabitants of the earth were many; about one-third of its population survived._ The Government long ago; before the events built giant spaceships in space and giant space shuttles to take those they considered worthy and useful with them. But when the World leaders started dying along with the rest, the Government was forced to change plans. They can't reproduce with just males.  
At least four of the giant space shuttles in every country were taking their surviving people along. Volcanoes in every major countries formed and erupted; especially in France, Italy, Venice, Russia, and Ireland. The magma, hot from the core destroyed everything and anyone who was lagging behind for they were carrying un-important luggage. One space shuttle did not have the chance to take off. A small volcano formed and engulfed everyone.  
Nothing survived the destruction. No land animals were left alive when all of the shuttles took off leaving behind the agonizing and terrified screams of the people who did not make it in time. Earthquakes rumbled through shaking everything apart. The earth was finally dying and on fire. The Earth was no more…though it wasnt its time to implode.  
Up in space, the survivors went to sleep capsules to sleep as they wait for the time when they will either return home or make a new home on a planet that is habitable. During their time in a deep slumber, the survivors underwent a bizarre transformation. The elderly physically aged backwards, returning to their youthfulness. The young adults aged physically but by some miraculous intervention, they stopped aging at forty-five. Moreover, the children were not. This turn of events was due to the "accidental" chemical leakage in the tubes that kept the survivors functioning.

Their appearances altered; thirty-six of them lost their pigment color becoming albinos with red or blues eyes. Their hair color faded and turned white. Fifty-seven gained a little color with a glowing purple hue complexion. The rest mixed; some were just plain black, blue, and red, orange, yellow, peach, pink, indigo, etc…This process went on for three months.

 **Chapter Two**

{Time skip}  
Year: 2041 A.D.  
January 8th

The survivor's woke to a loud rumble, like a freight train crossing over a bridge. All space shuttles departed from the spaceships and shuttled itself and its passengers back to the still healing Earth.  
As the shuttles broke through the ozone layer, everyone braced _himself or herself_ for the impact. What awaited them they did not care just the fact that they are back home. Once the shuttles landed completely and everyone filed out, the survivors looked around in utter amazement. Their home underwent a huge change and it still seems that it is still growing.  
Everyone gave a cheer and embraced each other in utter abandonment. After the cheering subsided, they got a real good look at themselves. Some freaked out and became disgusted, others just accepted it as natural. It was then decided that those who looked perfect and beautiful will be in one group while the unbeautiful in another. Soon the survivors split into two groups: The Flawless and the Unclean.  
The Flawless group consisted of albinos and golden skins while the Unclean held plain colors and mixed ones. The children had it hard; most of them were born from both flawless and unclean parents. The Children who looked flawless were with the Flawless group while their counterparts stayed with the unclean group. They had no choice in the matter are disowned if they looked more like an unclean.  
The Flawless group left and headed north towards the mountains and its valleys leaving the unclean group with the forests and jungles of growing vegetation. Later the group became separate Clans.

The air was fresh and clean, the food was plentiful and water was clear and refreshing. There were many different type of fishes: big ones small ones, colorful ones, deadly ones and harmless ones. Up in the mountains and valleys, the Flawless Clan faced complications. The Instinct to survive was strong within both clans. They made homes out of resources they claimed for their own. There was peace between them until a certain meteor changed all that.  
Up in space, there was an unusual meteor sailing through the non-breathable space its body was covered in unusual crystals of unknown origins. It was heading towards Earth with the other meteors and the clan did not give it a second thought as they watched the meteor showers.

Though their world was different, it still had its beauty. The crystallized meteor got bigger as it neared the atmosphere and was visible to the naked eye for the moonlight reflected off of its crystals. The two clans never warred with each other before but that unique crystallized meteor piqued their curiosity to the point of investigation.

Most of the clans got ready for the impact, hoping it'll land near their territory but instead it landed in the wasteland that they named The End. High in the mountains' caves where they flawless clan made home ink, were picking their best-trained warriors to go and claim the rock. Greed, one of the seven deadly sins was strong in this clan. The impact from the meteor's landing shook the Clans' foundation. The hole from its landing began to hum loudly drawing warriors from both clans like moth to a flame to it. On the edge of the hole the warriors from both clan looked on in awe then at each other.

"We claim this ours!" bellowed a warrior from the flawless clan. The unclean warriors sniffed in disgust and stayed silent. The flawless warriors gazed fondly at the beautiful rock. Its outer skin was decorated with colorful gems that seemed to dance in the moonlight. The flawless clan coveted such priceless gems above all else. The unclean clan valued all things natural and just. The meteor hummed again but this time there was crackling noise coming from it. The unclean warriors backed away slowly at first then turned tail and head back home as if the devil where on their heels. The flawless warriors watched them go with grim satisfaction. Some of the warriors started to retreat following the other clan's example. A voice echoed in their heads making them pause in their attempts to escape. The voice was deep and seductive.  
Another vice joined the first and it held a feminine note. The third voice to speak was very deep and threatening. Back in the unclean clan village, their warriors came back bearing ill news. In thrall with the voices, the Flawless warriors were instructed to return home and gather digging tools.  
When the said warriors came back with the tools and some volunteers from their clan they began to dig out the rock. Day and night they digged. At dawn on the seventh day, everything was utterly quiet, it was disturbing to the diggers but they took comfort in the sounds of their digging.  
One flawless worker with an pick ax accidentally hit the rock hard enough to make a crack. The crack got bigger and louder and this made the diggers stop digging. Black fumes spewed from the rock and the three voices laughed in triumphed.  
Scared witless they dropped everything and tried to climb out of the hole. The crack widens some more letting more black fumes to spew free. It killed and suffocated the light casting the clans' world into utter darkness.  
A war broke out between the two clans. The unclean blamed the flawless and cursed them; amongst the darkness sat three mysterious figures. They watched as the clans fought before stepping in. they made the laws and gave the clans a little sun. However, there was a catch; the clans had to worship them as Gods. At first, the clans refused but the flawless clan quickly agreed to their condition. The unclean refused to bow down to these self proclaim Gods and they became slaves. Therefore, the three mysterious figures became Gods. The flawless clan named them Life, Death, and Creation. The flawless worshiped them selfishly and the enslaved cursed them. The slaves were allowed to go back home unmolested for the "Gods" considered them to be special. The Flawless were to stay and build the Gods Empire, it was they who freed them.


End file.
